In the ever expanding world of the Internet, search engines have become a near necessity for users to find the websites and information they seek. As a result, countless search engines and methods for searching have been developed and deployed to users. These search engines utilize many different techniques of organizing and arranging search results in an attempt to provide users with relevant information in a highly useable way. Such techniques vary widely in methodology, but in general most analyze the search query terms entered by a user to find keywords or phrases that identify or relate to specific websites and content. More broad or generalized relationships are also found to increase the number of possibly relevant search results.
The search results, which typically include websites and links to content, are then displayed to a user in a multitude of ways including ranking by the directness of the relationship to the search query terms, ranking by popularity, or where advertisements are involved ranking by which ads are the most profitable, among others.